


Kuwento

by Food1



Series: When Boredom Strikes [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bbangmil deserves more love, Car Accidents, M/M, Male and female, Military Enlistment, There's two Younghoon's here, Was just bored
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/Food1
Summary: Buhay ni Younghoon noong si Jaehyun ay nasa military





	Kuwento

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger story. This just 1 out of 50+ chapters that I had been doing out of boredom

Tiningnan ni Younghoon yung bintana. Umuulan ngayon. Nagbuntong-hininga siya, gusto na niyang bumalik si Jaehyun. Ilang buwan na ang nakalilipas, ayaw na niyang naghihintay pa ulit. Bakit pa kasi mayroon iyang military enlistment na iyan. Ayaw na niyang nagigising ng walang kasama sa kama, kumakain ng walang kakuwentuhan, naliligo ng walang halong lambing, nagtratrabaho ng walang nagtetext kung kamusta siya at umuuwi sa wala. Ayaw niya na itong lahat.

Gusto na niyang bumalik si Jaehyun.

Tiningnan niya ang kaniyang mga litrato sa kaniyang gallery sa phone. Puro nalang selfie, wala na yung mga photobomb ng kaniyang mahal sa buhay. Naghimutok siya, ganito ba ang buhay ni Jaehyun noong nag-enlist siya sa military at iniwan siya. Ganito ba ang pakiramdam niya nung siya ay nag-enlist: walang pagganyak sa buhay at lagi nalang nagnanasa na bumalik ang kaniyang kasintahan?

Minsan, ayaw na niyang tumira dito sa Korea, mahirap tanggapin na kailangan talagang pumunta sa  militar para silbihan ang bansa. Ayaw niya na iyon. Masama ang kaniyang mga alaala doon. Iyong mga pageensayo, at mga patakaran at regulasyon na kailangan tuntunin. Ayaw niya doon, pero ang pinaka ayaw niya ay yung mga tao, yung mga kapwa niyang taga-silbi.

Mga bobong walang mararating sa buhay kung ganyan ang kanilang mga ugali.

Siguro sadyang napunta lang talaga siya sa mga gago o pinunta sa kaniya ang mga gago o napuntahan niya ang mga gago o pinuntahan siya ng mga gago. Baka naman kasi dahil sa kagwapuhan niya ay nagwapuhan yung mga tao doon pero baka lang.

Hindi niya naman kasi kayang malumyag ang lahat ng tao sa kaniya.

Kaya niya lang ay biyayaan sila ng kaniyang itsura at pipili nalang sila kung mahuhulog sila para sa kaniya o hindi. Pero sana lang hindi kasi may kasintahan na siyang sobrang guwapo. Pero mas guwapo siya.

Tapos may narinig siyang katok sa kaniyang pinto.

"Paghahatid po," sabi ng isang lalaki at tumayo si Younghoon at pinuntahan yung pinto. Pagkabukas niya ay may isang lalaki na may hawak na liham. "Galing po sa militar."

Napangiti si Younghoon. "Salamat," sabi niya.

Tapos sinarado niya na yung pinto at binuksan yung liham.

Galing ito kay Jaehyun.

_Mahal, kamusta ka na? Ayos lang ako dito, marami akong naging kaibigan pero masakit yung katawan ko kasi sa training. Meron akong nakilala, ang pangalan niya ay Lee Juyeon, kilala niya daw ikaw. Kilala mo ba siya?_

_Alam mo, namimiss na kita. Sobra. Sobrang sobra. Gusto ko na talagang umalis dito. Ayaw ko nang magsilbi pa. Gusto ko nang kumain ng fried chicken, puro gulay at karne lang dito. Wala silang mga softdrinks at nakakainis. Talaga. Nakakainis. Gusto ko nang bumalik sa iyong mga kamay, gusto ko nang umiyak, nakapuputang ina na talaga ako dito._

_Panginoon, saklolo naman dito sa impyernong ito. Hindi ko ito ginusto. Napilitan lang ako dahil kailangan ko talaga magsilbi._

_Pero ikaw naman..._

_Kamusta ka? Sana inaalagaan mo ang sarili mo, ayaw kong bumalik sa bahay na may nakikitang patay na nabubuhay. Alam kong namimiss mo na ako. Apat na liham sa iisang buwan? Mahal naman o. Mahal mo talaga ako. Piling ko na ako ang pinakaswerteng lalaki sa buong mundo. Meron ka kasi sa buhay ko, lagi mo akong pinapasaya. Nekekekeleg keye. Enebe._

_Pero mahal, ang lahat ng aking pagmamahal ay para sa iyo at para sa iyo lamang..._

_...hanggang sa magkaroon tayo ng mga anak doon lang hindi magiging sa iyo lahat ng pagmamahal ko. Hati-hati na._

_Mahal kita sobra! Hindi mo maguguniguni kung gaano kalaki ang aking pagmamahal isipin mo nalang mas malaki pa kesa sa Jupiter._

_Pangako ko iyon._

_Sige muna garod, bye!_

_Kita tayo ulit_ _!_

_Iniibig kita_ _!_

_Mwah!_

Napangiti si Younghoon at tiningan niya ulit yung lalagyan ng liham.

Isang envelope na puti pero may sulat sa likod. Tiningnan niya yung nakasulat.

_Kung hindi sapat ang liham ko, meron pa ito._

_Malapit na akong makalabas kaya sana hintayin mo ako. Doon lang sa station. Disyembre 17._

_Pwede?_

_Sasaya na kaagad ako kung makikita kita kaagad._

"Tang ina, naman Jaehyun. Kinikilig nanaman ako," sabi ni Younghoon.

**[]**

Lumabas si Younghoon sa apartment complex at pumunta papunta sa station, malayo yung station at buti nalang kasama niya si Yeonhee kasi kung hindi, wala siyang kakwentuhan.

"Ang saya mo naman," sabi ni Yeonhee at tumango si Younghoon.

"Parating na daw siya," sabi ni Younghoon at tumawid sila ng kalsada. "Namimiss ko na siya sobra."

"Edi itakbo mo," sabi ni Yeonhee at napangiti si Younghoon.

"Pwede rin," at tumakbo siya.

Tumakbo rin si Yeonhee pero tumigil siya nung may nakita siyang sasakyang umandar na kahit red light at parang may tinatakbuhan. Sinigawan niya si Younghoon pero huli na...

...nabangga si Younghoon at napalipad siya ng mga dalawang metro palayo sa sasakyan at sa segundong iyon, dumating ang mga pulis at tama nga ang hula ni Yeonhee, may tintakbuhan nga ang mga nakasakay. Tumakbo siya kay Younghoon at nakita niyang duguan siya. Kinagat niya ang labi niya nung biglang may tumapik sa balikat niya.

"Ipunta na po natin siya sa ospital, ate," sabi ng pulis at tumango si Yeonhee. Tapos may dalawa pang pulis na pumunta at dinala si Younghoon sa sasakyan.

"Immediate family ka ba, ate?" tanong ng pulis.

"Hindi po, pero pwede ko pong tawagan yung ading niya," sabi ni Yeonhee.

**[]**

Nang lumabas si Jaehyun, hinanap niya kaagad si Younghoon pero nakita niya lang si Yeonhee. Pinuntahan niya siya.

"Yeonhee," sabi ni Younghoon. "Nakita mo ba si Younghoon?"

Malapit ng umiyak si Yeonhee nung nakita ni Jaehyun ang mukha niya.

"Napunta sa ospital si Younghoon," sabi ni Yeonhee. "Nabangga siya ng isang sasakyan."

"Saang ospital?" tanong ni Jaehyun na biglang nag-aalala

"[] Hospital," sabi ni Yeonhee at tumakbo kaagad si Jaehyun. Tumakbo rin si Yeonhee.

**[]**

"Kwarto po ni Kim Younghoon, yung nabangga," sabi ni Jaehyun at tiningnan siya ng receptionist.

"Room 69," sabi ng receptionist at tumango si Jaehyun bago tumakbo papunta sa kwarto na may nakasulat na 69 sa pinto.

Hingal na hingal na siya, sobra, kasi tinakbo niya yung ospital galing sa station. Kaya nung binuksan niya yung pinto, napaluhod siya nung nakita niya si Younghoon na may maraming bendahe.

"Jaehyun!" sabi ni Eric noong nakita si Jaehyun. "Bakit hingal na hingal ka, inom ka ng tubig."

Binigyan siya ng tubig at ininom niya ito ng mabilis. Pagkatapos ay pinuntahan niya si Younghoon na tulog.

"Masama ba yung mga sugat?" tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Hindi naman malalim," sabi ni Eric. "Pero yung mga sugat niya ay marami rami kaya kailangan ng mga bendahe para matakpan lahat ng mga ito."

"May sugat ba yung mukha niya, bakit may bendahe?" tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Walang nangyari sa mukha niya pero sa ulo meron," sabi ni Eric. "May mild concussion siya."

"Pero magiging mabuti lang siya, hindi ba?" tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Oo," tapos biglang bumukas yung pinto at nandoon sila Jacob, Kevin at Yeonhee.

"Pumunta kami dito na kasing bilis ng kaya namin," sabi ni Jacob. "Pero masyadong mabagal si Kevin."

"Gago ka," sabi ni Kevin. "Alam ko na iyon kaya hindi mo na kailangan ikuskus pa sa mukha ko."

Tapos pinatahimik sila ni Jaehyun noong nakita niya na pabukas na ang mga mata ni Younghoon. Kinagat niya ang labi niya at tiningnan si Younghoon.

"Younghoon, kamusta ka?" tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Mahal, ikaw ba iyan?"  tanong ni Younghoon noong may namulat na siya na kahit kaunti palang.

"Ako ito, mahal," sabi ni Jaehyun at kumunot ulo niya.

"Nananaginip ba ako?" tanong ni Younghoon.

"Hindi ka nananaginip, mahal. Nandito talaga ako," sabi ni Jaehyun at ngumiti si Younghoon. "Nakabalik na ako, mahal."

"Ilang buwan na ng pagnanais sa iyo at ngayon ay nandito ka na," sabi ni Younghoon.

"Nandito talaga ako," sabi ni Jaehyun at hinawakan niya yung ulo ni Younghoon at hinalikan niya siya. Tapos naghalikan na sila.

Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo ay humiwalay na sila sa isa't-isa.

"Hindi mo alam kung gaano kahirap ang buhay ko noong wala ka," sabi ni Younghoon. "Mahal, ang saya ko. Ang saya ko talaga dahil ngayon ay nandito ka na."

"Ako rin," sabi ni Jaehyun at nagyakapan na sila. "Mahal kita sobra."

"Sobrang mahal rin kita."

**[]**

"Bakit ang gulo ng bahay!?" sigaw ni Jaehyun noong nakita niya yung apartment nila. "Younghoon!"

"Hindi ako iyan," sabi ni Younghoon at tamang tama ay lumabas si Kevin sa paliguan.

"Putang ina naman o, Kevin!" sigaw ni Jaehyun at biglang tumakbo si Kevin papunta sa guest room. "Balik ka dito!"

"Yeonhee, Jacob alis na tayo!"

"Tangina!"

**[]**

"Bablik ka na sa trabaho mo?" tanong ni Younghoon noong nakita niya na nagpapalit si Jaehyun pagkatapos maligo.

"Kailangan e, marami akong namiss na mga gawain," sabi ni Jaehyun at tumayo si Younghoon para yakapin ang mas batang lalaki. "Babalik ako ng maaga. Bakit ikaw, hindi ba ay may trabaho ka rin?"

"Jaehyun, Linggo ngayon e," sabi ni Younghoon at napahinto si Jaehyun.

"Linggo?" tanong niya at tumango ang mas matanda. "Bakit hindi mo sinabi?"

Ngumiti si Younghoon at tiningnan siya ni Jaehyun. Tapos may narinig ang mas batang lalaki ng pagbaba ng zipper at pagtangal ng butones.

"Nakalilibog ka kasi kapag naka-formal ka," bulong ni Younghoon at napakagat si Jaehyun sa kaniyang labi.

"Mahal..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love you


End file.
